Dream Coming True
by RavennoSora
Summary: One-Shot! Una escapada de la realidad no hace daño, pero tenlo como secreto pues después te van a tratar de loca. Cuando tenemos una vida no tan perfecta se nos facilita escapar de esta a través de sueños pero Hinata Hyuga jamas pensó que ese sueño la fuera a macar tanto, no era Wonderland, era Konoha, no era un príncipe, era un ninja...


Naruto no es mio :( sino de **Kishimoto**, el retorcido One-shot si es mio, no crean que me fume algo mientras lo hacia **u/u**, ojala les guste!

* * *

Mi vida hasta ahora ha sido toda prácticamente un severo fracaso, a mis 18 años de edad ya estoy graduada y lista para ir a la universidad, pertenezco a una buena familia y me han educado bien o eso supongo yo, sin embargo yo jamás seré lo suficientemente buena y perfecta para nadie, porque así soy yo torpe, olvidadiza, tímida e incluso a mis 18 años de edad ingenua. No tengo ningún amigo o amiga pues yo no soy la chica más sociable o interesante de mi edad sino todo lo contrario, de todas formas mis padres siempre juzgaban a las personas sin antes conocerlas y eso evitaba que yo pudiera hacer una buena amistad

Me encontraba, como siempre, sola en mi habitación, derramando una que otra lágrima pues mi padre dijo que yo no sería capaz con todo el trabajo de las empresas y que era mejor que mi primo o hermana menor se hiciese cargo, debí de hacerme a la idea desde un principio. Me abrace a mi almohada a la cual debo pedirle disculpas por tantas lágrimas derramadas sobre ella

_-¿Acaso nunca voy a poder ser feliz? ¿No merezco solo un poco de felicidad?-_me pregunte a mí misma mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, en mi mente solo escuchaba palabras como **inútil, inservible, tonta, es mejor que desaparezcas**…. _¿Desaparecer?_ Dudo que alguien incluso se moleste por encontrarme. Dure así alrededor de dos horas, luego me senté en mi cama y mire el reloj ya eran las 7 y media así que decidí bajar por algo de comer, mi gato Miku me seguía de cerca creo que era el único ser que notaba mi presencia y eso me hacía feliz. Me prepare unas tostadas con algo de mermelada y un chocolate, subí de nuevo a mi habitación, ya mi mascota había llegado, lo mire y parecía que él sonreía. Me acerque y abrí a la ventana, la luna ya estaba en el cielo, brillando tan fuerte a pesar de que tenía una pequeña ayuda, el frio se coló y decidí ponerme una bufanda. Mire a las estrellas, estaban tan lejos e incluso la gente las nota más que mi presencia, son hermosas y tan brillantes, yo jamás podre ser como ellas, yo soy más como la luna, no tengo luz propia, siempre necesitare una ayuda. Una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte jalo mi bufanda y esta se fue volando ante mis ojos, no pude tomarla y me moleste un poco. Me senté en mi cama, a mi nada me salía bien, seguí tomándome el chocolate y mirando sin dirección fija

-¿Es tuya?- Una voz le puso a Hinata los pelos de punta, un chico estaba entrando por la ventana, ¿Qué? No tiene ni sentido, él tenía su bufanda

-Etto si es… es mía, gracias- Dijo ella en medio de un tartamudeo, él chico de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como el carbón sonrió de un poco- Disculpe… ¿Cómo la encontró? – la curiosidad pudo mas que la chica

-Estaba en los techos de estos apartamentos, es parte de mi entrenamiento pero luego esto cayó sobre mi rostro- Explico el calmadamente mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la chica a la cual la curiosidad la invadía de nuevo

-¿Entrenabas?

-Sí, soy un ninja y sin querer escuche tus pensamientos

-Es un poco vergonzoso- Hinata agacho su rostro para esconder el color carmín de sus mejillas, que un chico así de apuesto haya escuchado sus pensamientos tontos e infantiles era muy bochornoso.

-Yo diría más bien, poético- Tomo a la chica de la mano, ella se sorprendió, ¿la secuestrarían? Ni mala idea seria, así saldría de su patética vida, él siguió con su semblante serio- Ven conmigo

Ella accedió con una sonrisa y en un rápido movimientos los dos salieron por la ventana, Hinata temblaba ya que ella vivía nada más y nada menos que en un décimo tercer piso, él chico la tenía agarrada y ella solo se aferraba más a él y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, no veía el momento de pisar tierra o algo firme. Después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos, ya no se sentía más brisa así que ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, él aún estaba allí

-¿Estas bien?

-Tenía miedo- La chica fue sincera, no sabía que estaba pasando, no lo entendía muy bien pero hay veces que hay que dejar de entender

-Pues no lo tengas más- La tomo de la mano y ella sonrió, luego miro hacia el frente y se sorprendió

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto ella, ese no era su apartamento y dudaba que aun estuviera en su barrio, incluso dudaba de estar en Japón

-Konoha, yo vengo de aquí- respondió el tranquilamente, ambos empezaron a caminar, habían arboles enormes y flores tamaño humano, mariposas y pájaros adornaban el paisaje junto con otros animales incluso los que eran llamados salvajes

-Es hermoso- Dijo Hinata refiriéndose a todo lo que veía

-Tú eres bienvenida- ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-¿Dónde has estado?- Un tigre blanco se acercó a la pareja brincando de rama en rama y estaba interrogando al chico

-Por ahí- soltó él como si nada, un tigre le había hablado y el solo reacciono como si nada

-El… el ti-tigre ha-hablo- Dijo Hinata un poco asustada

-Todos lo hacen solo que habitualmente la gente no puede escuchar, ¿Acaso no sientes como tu gato de nombre Miku te habla a veces?-pregunto el tigre mirando a la chica

-Creo que me sonríe de vez en cuando

-Vez, no estoy tan loco- Sin más el misterioso animal se fue como vino, dando saltos entre las ramas y perdiéndose en un brillo

-Vamos- Dijo él mientras la jalaba

Tomados de la mano caminaron un poco, ella se dejó llevar hasta donde había un ave más grande que un avión, era dorada y destellaba chispas rojas, sus plumas parecían más finas que todos los diamantes y joyas juntas, desde su larga cola se podía ver un pequeña llama

-Quiere que subas- Decía el chico

-Está bien – Con un suave movimiento ella se montó sobre la enorme Ave y el chico no la dejo sola. Rápidamente el Fénix despego su vuelo y esa pequeña llama que había se convirtió fuego, se elevaba demasiado, tanto que podía tocar las nubes con sus dedos y eso de que eran de algodón de azúcar era verdad

-Esto es genial- Hinata sonreía como cuando era niña y comía dulces, como cuando su madre aún estaba con ella

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Mucho, es muy hermoso, demasiado- exclamaba ella mientras miraba el cielo teñirse de colores claros

-Nunca será demasiado- murmuro aquel chico

Siguieron paseando así por horas, ya estaba anocheciendo así que ambos caminaron hacia algo que se veía como una playa, la luna se veía enorme y sentías que podías tocar, las estrellas fugaces no dejaban de caer desplegando brillo

-Realmente vienes de un lugar sorprendente- Decía ella mientras metía sus pies al agua

-Tú también vienes de aquí- le aclaro él mientras realizaba la misma acción que ella

-¿Yo? Claro que no, yo no vengo de tan precioso lugar

-Tú no eres solo Hinata Hyuga, eres toda una Hime- le dijo el mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo pero le sostuvo la mirada

-Disculpa… pero… no se tu nombre

-pronto lo sabrás- ambos seguían mirando las estrellas, él miraba a la chica y se grababa cada gesto y facción de esta, realmente era preciosa, su cabello era tan largo y oscuro pero no dejaba de brillar, su pile era de porcelana, sus acciones eran tan delicadas como ella, sus ojos eran blancos tan inocentes y transparentes, sus labios eran de él mismo color carmín que sus mejillas, toda una Hime-Pídele un deseo, te prometo que se hará realidad- Exclamo él refiriéndose a las estrellas fugaces

-está bien- Hinata cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada al chico

-¿Qué pediste?-pregunto él y ella solo sonrió

-Es… un secreto

-Hime el tiempo se está acabando- tomo a la chica de las manos y la miro fijo

-¿Acabando?-pregunto ella un tanto desconcertada

-Debo irme ya

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?- ella no quería que él se fuera, de verdad no quería

-Así debe ser- Él sonrió y se le acercó hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a menos de dos centímetros, unió sus labios con los de ella, suavemente acaricio su rostro y entre los dos se fueron perdiendo en ese beso, Hinata dejaba escapar una que otra lagrima ¿Por qué él debía irse?, terminado el beso se aferró a él y lentamente se separaron

-¿te voy a volver a ver?-pregunto la chica mientras intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas

-Eso es más que seguro, no llores- limpio el rostro de ella y por medio de una ráfaga de viento él chico desapareció dejándola sola y mirando hacia el cielo, sus ojos brillaban por todas esas lágrimas, pronto todo se hizo oscuro y Hinata sentía que caía

-_No te vayas_- exclamo Hinata mientras daba un brinco sobre su cama, toco su rostro, miro a su alrededor más que alarmada, su corazón se aceleró fuertemente y ella frotaba sus ojos

-Todo fue un ¿sueño?- se preguntaba así misma, vio que tenía su bufanda puesta, que su taza de chocolate estaba en la mesa y que su gato dormía y ronroneaba felizmente. Un suspiro se escapó desde su pecho, se tocó el pecho y sentía un fuerte peso, miro hacia la ventana la cual estaba abierta, sintió como la brisa le acariciaba sus mejillas y dejo escapar una lagrima que fue secada por la misma brisa fría

Un nuevo día aparecía, el primero de universidad, se suponía que Hinata estudiaría Administración de empresas pero toda su idea había cambiado. Se levantó temprano y fue hasta la universidad para cambiar de carrera antes de echar a perder su futuro por un deseo egoísta de su padre. Hablo con la directora y esta accedió, aun así tuvo que pagar, lo bueno es que ella había sacado de su dinero para pagar, no tuvo que pedirle nada a su padre, ella podía, no se lo creía del todo pero un voz en su cabeza se lo recordaba y le daba ánimos. Salió de la oficina principal para ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, caminaba con la cabeza agachada pues todos la miraban raro y por andar así tropezó con alguien

-Lo siento- Dijo ella sin levantar el rostro

-No importa, ¿estás bien?- Hinata al escuchar esa voz casi pega un brinco, con todo el temor del mundo levanto su rostro y se encontró con, era él, ese mismo que estaba frente a ella era aquel chico con el que había soñado

-el ninja- susurro Hinata, el chico solo sonrió de lado y se le acerco

-Te dije que tu deseo se cumpliría- le susurro el al oído y Hinata casi se desmayaba

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre…-

-Sasuke Uchiha, hoy empezare a estudiar aquí, ya no vas a estar sola nunca jamás

El chico tomo a Hinata de la mano y así ambos caminaron juntos, no podrían estar en Konoha pero ellos se encargarían de que la realidad pudiera ser así de dulce como esa fantasía que por muy tonto e ilógico que suene se volvió la realidad de Hinata Hyuga, quien por medio de sueños conoció a esa persona con la que compartiría todo su futuro


End file.
